1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular shelving and more particularly to an adjustable shelving assembly with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable shelving systems are well known. Such systems have many advantages including enabling a maximum use of storage space. Such shelving is also adapted to accommodate and support varying products sizes, thus enabling great flexibility as product designs and storage requirement changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,150 entitled “modular shelving” is characterized in that the interconnecting members are fastened by lock pins. However, there is gap between the interconnecting members and this can vibrate the shelving in response to force exerted thereon. To the worse, components of the shelving may loosen or even fall if the vibration is great.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.